Quando o amor aparece
by Clararobertafics1
Summary: Eles eram melhores amigos e seriam eternos amores mesmo tendo seus contratempos.


Sentia a mão do garoto agarrar minha cintura lentamente, enquanto a música embalava o local, a música era calma, na verdade a ocasião pedia músicas calmas e românticas, abri um sorriso para ele enquanto me pegava pensando "eu estou dançando... em um baile... e tem mil pessoas ao redor... Só ele tem o poder de fazer isso comigo..." Observei algumas pessoas se retirarem do local, mas muitas permaneciam dançando a música lenta e encantadora, confesso que sou um desastre dançando tanto é que ele fazia uma cara de dor quando sem querer pisava no Pé dele pela milésima vez, mas como ele estava sendo cavalheiro comigo (_só naquele dia_) não falava nada, mas apertava minha cintura com uma força um pouco incomodante, percebi a aproximação dele do meu rosto e também pude sentir a vermelhidão na mesma, enquanto ele falava calmamente

_Eu quero te pedir uma coisa... Mas não aqui, vamos lá fora?_ Assenti com um sorriso e segurei na mão dele que estava estendida em minha direção, ele conseguia ser um príncipe quando queria, (ele sempre vai ser um príncipe) chegamos aos jardins ainda embalados por músicas com certeza constrangedoras naquela época, romance era uma coisa muito estranha para mim antes daquele dia, sim, só antes...

Ele sorriu e segurou minhas mãos as acariciando delicadamente enquanto as levava até o rosto e as beijava, Se eu tivesse um espelho naquela hora poderia ver meu rosto absurdamente vermelho, me dei conta de que estava quase entorpecida com o beijo no rosto e a música ao fundo. Quem resistia com caricias e a banda esquisitona como trilha sonora? Fred pareceu ter escolhido muito bem o momento, pois pensou em cada detalhe, ele tirou uma pequena caixinha no bolso do seu traje a rigor e se ajoelhou a minha frente ainda segurando em minhas mãos, meu coração parou naquele momento, acho que ele só voltou a pulsar novamente quando ouvi a pergunta, depois disso quem parou foi minha respiração, poderia sentir que estava perto, muito perto de desmaiar... Estava no céu naquele momento, minha cabeça estava processando lentamente a idéia quando pude ouvir a voz dele de novo

_Você aceita... Namorar comigo Angelina? _ Minha boca se entreabriu em um ato completamente involuntário e minha mão começou a gelar... Certo, eu havia imaginado esse momento às vezes, mas nunca imaginei que iria chegar, Fred era tão enigmático quanto o irmão, abri um sorriso imenso podendo sentir a ardência nas bochechas que certamente estavam mais rosadas que um tomate e me ajoelhei para abraçá-lo enquanto dizia lentamente

_Claro que sim..._ Ele me apertou em seus braços e respirou fundo quase como se fosse um alivio, sorri ainda mais com essa atitude e me separei um pouco dele para poder observá-lo melhor, pude ver que seu rosto estava relaxado e seus olhos estavam brilhantes mesmo na luz fraca do jardim, ele não tinha imperfeições para mim mesmo várias pessoas apontando-as, ele era um tipo de utopia antigamente, mas tinha ele nos meus braços agora, pude ouvi-lo com clareza enquanto ele acariciava meu rosto com polegar e colocava uma mexa de cabelo atrás da minha orelha com a outra mão _Eu... Posso lhe beijar?_ Meu Merlim! Eu esperei tanto tempo por essa pergunta que é até difícil pensar, era difícil dizer algo ou pensar em algo quando o rosto dele estava tão perto do meu que eu era capaz de sentir e ouvir a respiração dele, sorri, era apenas que eu conseguia fazer... Abri meu sorriso mais bobo do mundo enquanto tinha o garoto mais perfeito do mundo ao meu lado... Dá para imaginar como eu estava né? Meio bobona, não... Completamente bobona, e disse com a voz meio rouca ou baixa pela emoção dos acontecimentos da noite memorável _Eu esperei muito por esse pedido..._ Ele sorriu timidamente e se aproximou cada vez mais do meu rosto enquanto uma de suas mãos se enroscava em minha cintura e me trazia para mais perto dele, me deixando colada ao corpo dele de modo que não tinha como me mexer, mas ah quem precisa se mexer em uma hora dessas? Nossos lábios se encontraram depois de ele sorrir para mim e me dar uma piscadela rápida, pude sentir aquela velha vermelhidão, mas agora de um modo muito mais intenso, nossos lábios estavam unidos, claro as vermelhidões em minhas bochechas triplicariam de tamanho naquele momento, Ele sentiu que me entreguei naquele beijo, eu estava nas mãos dele e o pior, ele sabia disso, senti a língua dele entrar em minha boca e se envolver em uma dança delirante com a minha, se o objetivo dele era me deixar louca, tinha que dar os parabéns á ele, pois ele fez isso com uma desenvoltura incrível, de início não quis mostrar que estava entregue a ele, mas com o decorrer do tempo e depois de algumas pausas no beijo pelas mordidas que ele dava em meu lábio inferior, ficou impossível resistir, ele sorria entre os beijos com os meus suspiros altos nas pausas, minhas mãos se enroscavam na nuca dele e me deixavam ainda mais em seus braços, e antes de terminar aquele beijo para lá de envolvente senti ele chupar meu lábio inferior com uma certa força que sentia o sangue dos lábios pulsarem intensamente em meus lábios e a única coisa que consegui dizer depois daquele beijo foi _Uau_ Ele apenas sorriu ainda respirando fundo e tentando resgatar o ar que havia perdido, iríamos precisar de pelo ou menos cinco minutos para resgatar todo o ar necessário e pude ouvir a voz dele rouca em meu ouvido o que me fez ficar toda arrepiada

_Você ainda não viu nada... Angelina você é a primeira garota que eu me apaixonei de verdade_ O abracei com força, com tanta força que até achei que iria derrubá-lo no chão, ele retribuiu carinhosamente acariciando minha costa com uma das mãos enquanto a outra acariciava meus cabelos cuidadosamente, me sentia a garota mais sortuda do mundo, era como jogar quadribol me sentia voando alto, sentia tudo que minhas amigas disseram que o amor faz a gente sentir, um frio indescritível na barriga e nas mãos e nó na garganta, poderia jurar que era um choro controlado, mas acho que era muito mais do que isso, era a emoção de finalmente tê-lo para mim, tê-lo em meus braços, ele era meu namorado, finalmente... Escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço enquanto dava alguns beijinhos no mesmo sentindo ele se relaxar e disse a voz embargada pela emoção _Eu sou sua agora e você é só meu._

Me afastei para observá-lo enquanto abria um sorriso intenso e voltava meu olhar na caixinha que estava esquecida no chão, acho que com a emoção e a intensidade do momento a caixinha havia sido "esquecida" e jogada no chão gelado, ainda estávamos ajoelhados e ele pegou novamente a caixinha e a abriu revelando um anel que se parecia muito com uma aliança apesar de ter algumas borboletas gravadas envolta e ele disse colocando o anel no meu dedo _Não é muita coisa, mas espero que goste_ Eu iria gostar do presente mesmo que fosse absurdamente chamativo ou estranho, essa era uma pequena prova que eles estavam juntos e toda vez que olhasse aquele anel em seu dedo se lembraria daquele momento perfeito _Eu vou cuidar de você até ficarmos bem velhinhos e você vai ver que sou bem chata_ Disse rindo de mim mesma, não queria que ele se cansasse de mim, mas tinha que mostrar a verdade, mas ele sabia a verdade, ele era meu melhor amigo, ele me aturou por anos e mesmo assim se apaixonou por mim.


End file.
